Me in Ranma 12
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: I get sent into the Ranma universe... watch my interaction with the cast... see them shiver in fear as i display my intellect... hear them cry out in pain as i bring down my unholy justice!


**Me in Ranma 1/2**

Disclaimer: This is me in Ranma ½ world... Do expect strange reactions modeled after my behavior while in public. Also, if you love Akane or someone else, expect them to feel pain… I only like beautiful people and that means that I get to converse with very little beautiful people…

**

* * *

Demon God of Chaos his arrival…

* * *

**

As he looked at his pc screen, he yawned as he closed the windows full of stories being written, making a small mental note that he better go to the doctor to get his headache checked out since it had been bothering him for the better part of a week.

He looked at his mom as she told him to go right to bed and get rest and that he'd be kicked out of the house in a month and he'd better get his things alright before he'd be released. There was a small part of him making a resistance to his mothers words but eventually he gave in, looking at his father who wished him well. "Have a good night's sleep and you'll feel loads better. I'll wake you up in the morning so you can go to school."

He nodded, walking through the hallway towards his bedroom, entering to see the posters of dragons and one big map of the old world of Warhammer Fantasy, a poster of Illidan Stormrage, some small paraphelia strewn around the room. He collapsed on his bed, looking at his ceiling for a moment, before making himself fall asleep through thinking himself to be in an empty room, empty of everything but the walls…

The sound of birds chirping awoke him the next morning, as did the water that splashed over him. He looked up to see a girl standing over him and saying something in Japanese, which his foggy mind translated as "Get up, Ranma!" he shook his head for a moment, thinking it was some weird demented dream, until he looked at a strand of hair in his vision, which was quite noticeably a red coloration, making him look at his chest and discovering some nice bumps there that hadn't been there. As the now newly female Demon God of Chaos rose, she looked at the girl who her mind defined as Akane Tendo and then shook her head, wanting to think about it while being male.

"I'll be in the furo for a bit." Akane gave a cross nod. "Don't you dare use it before me!" she was gone a moment later. "Stupid bitch." She muttered under her breath, knowing that somehow he had been thrown into an anime which he hadn't even followed so well that he'd be able to remember the characters from and the one that he had written a sex scene for that literally screamed for blood byb normal Christian devotees…

_Guess I got to make the best of it then, I don't seem to have much choice in the matter. Well, at least Genma isn't awake yet… the fat guy is still laying there… he farted… damn you Genma, I'll kick your ass for that. _She departed the room, leaving Genma to smell there. She looked at Kasumi as she came from her room. "Kasumi-chan, how are you on this fine morning? Good, I hope?" she asked, hoping for a nice response from the girl who was in physical years a bit older then her. "I'm fine, Ranma-kun. How are you?" she asked back politely. She grinned and then smiled slightly as she could see the furo opening, Akane coming from it with a towel around her head. "Seems like I'm feeling quite good today, until a tomboy threw a pall of water over my head and turned me female… Anyways, would you like to join me in the furo? I'm sure that there is some room for you with me. "

_Hmm, she actually blushes… Oh, now comes the tomboy…_ "RAAANMA!!!" she mentally counted the seconds until Akane's mallet came down on her head, sending her into a heap on the floor. She thought that she better act this way so Akane wouldn't be too mad. Kasumi just watched as Akane stomped off, leaving me alone, feeling quite unhurt by the mallet.

"Are you alright, Ranma-kun?" I shook my head as I looked at her for a moment, my hand rubbing my head and then looking at her. "Would you like to join me in the bath, Kasumi-chan?" she blushed fiercely at that and I smiled at her reaction. "That wouldn't be proper, Ranma-kun…"

"And why not? In Europe, men and women tend to be somewhat looser. You should rationalize that we're both adults here… or well, appear to be full grown and in our full minds that we can keep our hands off each other. And you're the sister of my fiancé, so I doubt that you'd never get to see my buck naked form." I smiled at her, looking her in the eyes with a puppy dog eyes look, making her succumb to my nefarious will.

"I suppose…" she said, looking at her as she led her into the furo, stripping out of the red Chinese shirt that she had been wearing in her sleep, allowing her luscious breasts to bounce for a moment.

_Gee, those things are like little pets… Those things are more irritating then my little cat. Anyways, let's not be too shy, since Kasumi wouldn't like me to be so shy. _I turned around to see Kasumi stripping slowly, making me feel a bit hot under the collar since I never even got to see a woman strip before me, never even having seen a naked woman who was not my mother. When I watched her get totally naked in front of me, I could have just groped her but I stared, watching as she strode past me, entering the water before me. The steam rose off it, me washing myself with some cold water first to cleanse myself and then getting in slowly. It really was unsettling to watch my boobs shrink and become a smooth chest once again, as was seeing my male pride once again.

I looked at Kasumi who was looking at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she reached for her hair, untying it after a moment of getting it loose. "Who are you and what did you do to Ranma?" she asked in a serious voice, whilst trying to wash her hair. "I am Ranma, Kasumi-chan."

She shook her head. "He wouldn't even dare to ask me to bathe with him, so I ask once again. Who are you?" I shook my mind. "I'm Ranma, but I'm just showing my **superior** intellect to bring the heathens under my control once again. As for why I'm speaking differently, just think about someone who has been putting up a façade. Plus, I always hid it behind a mask of a dumb jock that couldn't do anything more than martial arts, so why shouldn't I show my true skills once in a while? Even you wouldn't want to be looked upon as some housewife while you're not even 20. Come on, live a little, get yourself a big hunky man and get rid of your virginity. Don't become a butch dyke like Akane, just let yourself go for a bit. Can I have the soap please?"

_That makes sense. Why didn't he show that intellectual side before then, when he could have? Oh well, I guess that after that incident with Akane, he might have been feeling a bit freer to speak so… Maybe Tofu-sensei would like to date me a few times…_ she looked at the boy sitting opposite of her, looking into his blue eyes that were looking at her like she was some sort of study object and then shuddered slightly. "Did you know Genma tried to rape me once while I was in female form? He was drunk and thought I was a whore or something… Heh, just thinking about it wants me to make him drown in his own blood…"

Her mind froze at the implications. Genma having sexually assaulted Ranma while drunk could be something that was potentially damaging to the man, but with him actually speaking about wanting to make the man drown in his blood was something a bit too gruesome for her tastes. "Ranma-kun, why don't you speak to a therapist about those urges to kill your father? But still, he shouldn't have tried to rape you. Can I help out in any manner to get some fitting justice?"

"Feed him your little sisters cooking…" I replied, looking at her generous breast and feeling something rise down there. "Seems like I got a little problem, care to relieve me?" I asked her jokingly, pointing at my little soldier down there. She actually got a look on her face like she was willing to try it…

"Maybe…" she said before she had even thought about what she wanted to say. "Oh really, do you think you might be able to help me out with this problem? You might get dirty or caught…" she seemed to be thinking about it seriously. "I think you'd best leave it at that before any of my other **fiances's** come here." The emphasis was on the word fiance's, which hung in the air for a moment as Kasumi nodded. "I wasn't going to do that with you, yet."

I shook my head, thinking about some stuff I could do with a more then willing girl, looking at Kasumi for a moment and then shaking my head, looking at her made me feel some of her innocence and I didn't want to taint that… yet.

Once we got out of the furo, I complemented Kasumi on her body, a thing that made her blush once again, then dressed myself in some dry clothes I kept around for that purpose. The silk shirt did feel very comfortable, so it was logical that it would be worn by Ranma, who liked softness, I remembered some things from his mind, his body and spirit being absorbed by me or something.

As I sat on my place at the table, I wished I at least got the dexterity to wield the chopsticks, because I sucked at that, being used to using a fork. In the end, most of my food had been stolen by Genma and I got hungry because of that. I looked at the man who was Ranma's father and then shook my head, feeling the Ki within me bubble as rage filled me at the sight of the glutton. Outwardly, I showed some small sadness at not having gotten enough to eat.

Then, we needed to go to school… oh jolly that would be fun… NOT. I already dreaded the moment I would have to face Kuno, knowing that he'd challenge me once again. There was a certain manner of respect for the literate arts within me, so I knew I'd be able to continue with the blundering buffoon that Kuno was.

"Well then, come on you dummy." Akane dragged me to the school, with me sighing and walking on the railing, practicing my balance as I knew that Ranma had his body in tip top shape, knew a lot about ki and such, even killed a god, but I had no chance to test out the body in combat, though a thousand forms of martial arts were swimming through my mind.

"AND THERE COMES THE UNHOLY SORCERER ONCE AGAIN, HAVING ENSORCELLED THE BEAUTEOUS AKANE TENDO ONCE AGAIN! I WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN WITH HOLY VENGEANCE FOR I, TATEWAKI KUNO AM CHOSEN BY THE GODS TO VANQUISH EVIL!" there was a pregnant pause in the air as thunder crackled. I nearly cried at the statement, the boy looking to be some sort of lunatic in the anime, but this was even worse… this was like watching how a Goth got mixed up in Japanese culture…

"Fair warrior, test thy blade against me, for I come forth from the world of darkness, ready to spawn a point of chaos for the Gods! Brought here by the unholy machinations of a witch, I have come to smite thy soul from thy body and devour it whole!" the words left my mouth, hoping that they would work to infuriate Kuno. I smiled as he replied immediately: "NAY, I SHALL VANQUISH THEE! HAVE AT THEE!"

I had to work out something fast, so it would look believable that he would be beating me. I decided to just block his strikes with my arms to that he would get confident and then put up a little act to convince him to think of me as a worthier person…

"Ugh… it hurts… it hurts so much… K-kuno… Help me…" I gurgled out after he had tried to hit me for five minutes, with me blocking all the time, the hits from the bokken that he used being like light taps to my arms, making me think that this was all something that was botched, that Ranma was really a lot more powerful then he was portrayed in the anime…

"What does the sorcerer speak of? Is this some sort of trick to beguile me?" Kuno asked, a bit softer than usual, speaking at a normal volume since shouting would make him even more tired than he already was. "Help me…" I ground out softly. "I'm under an urgh… spell… villainous witch…" I muttered just so he could hear me, knowing that his attention was peaked towards me. "Help…"

I swayed, hitting the ground in a rough fashion, having landed on my back, my fall cushioned by some Ki as Kuno looked at me with eyes that seemed to be somewhat benevolent, like the preacher I had told to fuck off and having gotten a blessing for that, saying I'd best repent for my uncouth ways…

"I see… Which witch has put thy under a spell, sorcerer?" there was a pause as I formulated an answer. "Tendo Akane… She has put me up to this. She intends to fight you off until you are weak and then use her feminine wiles to take your wealth away and get herself another man…" Kuno paused for a moment, then looked at me. "I will take you on as a vassal, my comrade. Know that the Blue Thunder of Furinkan high is in your debt for warning me about the danger that the villainous Akane is."

I looked awestricken at him, something which I am very good at since it tends to get people to look at me favorably as he helped me to my feet. "My name is Saotome Ranma, pleased to meet you once again, Sempai." Kuno gave a nod of acknowledgement. "With your prowess, we can make this school a sacred haven once again. I hereby christen you…"

"Sorry to interrupt sempai, but I would like to have the honor of naming myself… It would mean a lot to me…"

The students watched the play go on and on, every one of them waiting for heaven to come crashing down upon them as Ranma and kuno were having a discussion about naming Ranma something. "Of course you may. It is after all the name which you will be known to the populace of these hallowed halls." I saluted him once. "How about Fallen Angel? It does fit with my history, being ensorcelled by Tendo Akane to do her bidding."

Kuno nodded, the name apparently being to his liking. "I hereby call upon you as my vassal, Saotome Ranma, Furinkan's Fallen Angel!" I nodded, taking a pose and then looking at the student body. "Thy heart lusts for the hearts of men, Akane, but thou shalt not partake in thy unholy lusts for I will smite thee with my holy resolve and these fists!"

I put my fist in the air, looking triumphant at the sky. Then I noticed Hinako stand there behind the window, looking none too pleased at me. I had the sinking feeling that Ranma might have failed an English test…

_I guess I'd better show sensei what a good pronunciation of the English language is… she speaks English but with an acent… plus, I'd like to see that hot body a bit more… if only she didn't turn into a kid, I might take a shot at her since I always had that teacher fetish going on…_

With tredipation, I entered the school, Kuno, or tatewaki-sempai as I was allowed to call him, talking about my heroic speech and how poetic it had been, the both of us walking at the same pace, me stopping in front of my classroom, hearing most of my classmates inside…

_I'm thinking of myself as Ranma… oh well, who cares, as long as I'm in this body, they are my classmates… I just hope that those freaks that call themselves Fiancé's don't interrupt… some of them are a bit too creepy…_

Then, English class started…

* * *

Next chapter: English class with me attending and once again letting others see my true genius. Any comments will be accepted well and good, since this is more a challenge to me then it is to you guys who read it, since you are READING it and I am WRITING it… plus, I just gave you a bit of a description of how I live, with my parents, obviously, but that's nothing to be ashamed of. I know people that are 30 and still live with their parents…

anyways, I want to see reviews on this…


End file.
